Love on High Seas: Jack's Musings
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Jack can't sleep for the thoughts running through his mind. JackWill slash.


**Title:** Love on the High Seas: "Jack's Musings"  
**Author:** Pirate Sparrow  
**Dedicated To:** My Will!  
**Rating:** R for hinted violence, sexual intentions, and nudity  
**Fandoms/Characters/Couples:** PotC's Jack and Will with a mention of OC Brendan  
**Summary:** Jack can't sleep for the thoughts running through his mind. Future LotHS fic. A bit AUish.  
**Disclaimer:** Jack Sparrow and Will Turner are © & TM their respective owners and are used without permission. Brendan Richards is © & TM Pirates Sparrow and Turner and may not be used without permission. Part of Jack's poem was taken from the lyrics of a song -- "My Cup Runneth Over With Love" by Ed Ames --, and those parts are © & TM their respective owners and are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended, and no monetary profit is made from this story.

As the rosy fingers of dawn sneaked her path into Jack's bedroom window, he realized that he had spent another night barely sleeping. He very carefully turned over yet again, so as to not awaken Will.

They had not even spoken since their return to the island the night before. Arriving exhausted, each member of his family and crew had dragged themselves to their own chambers. There had been no words betweenst any of them, Jack now recalled. It had been the end of the most horrible experiences any of them had ever experienced. No one had escaped unscathed, and most of them would be marked for the rest of their lives. Would today be any different, he wondered? Would they be able to talk about, it or would they each draw within themselves, trying to hide?

He would not let them! He loved them too much to lose them! None more then the one who now slept so soundly beside him. Will had barely made it to the bed before passing out, and Jack had covered him gently with the cover but not before gazing at his beloved's battered and bruised body. Each mark had cut into his heart even more than the last. What he wouldn't give to be the one who bore those marks in place of his Will!

Thank you, Alphrodite, for saving him! I promise to take the best care that I can of him. Please help him to get well soon! Jack knew that it would be a long time if ever, before he would be able to resume making love to Will. Even though his mind knew it, his body rebelled!

In fact, Jack had to but open his eyes and look at Will to feel the need and to have his sword stiffen and rise to an occasion that would most likely never happen again. He slipped to the edge of the bed and rose as quietly as a mouse. He had stripped the night before and now went to a chair across the room to sit in his full glory and contemplate Will.

If I were a learned man, I would try to put my feelings down on paper. I'd tie my writings up in a bow and give them to Will. Then he'd know how I feel. He pondered a moment and then began to form words in his head, hoping that he could remember them long enough that he could get Brendan to write them down for him. No sooner did that thought occur to him, then another rippled through his brain... Will probably couldn't read or write either! He'd have to do something about that! Surely one or more of the ladies would be able to teach his men and save them from dieing without ever knowing how to write down their feelings?

He settled back into the cushiony warmness of the chair, his mind now returning to the poem his heart was trying to write...

Sometimes in the morning  
When shadows are deep,  
I lie here beside you,  
Just watching you sleep.

And sometimes I whisper  
What I'm thinking of:  
My cup runneth over  
With love!

Sometimes in the evening,  
When you do not see,  
I study the small things  
You do constantly.

I memorize moments  
That I'm fondest of.  
My cup runneth over  
With love!

Because in a world full of silver and gold,  
Your heart is the treasure that I hold!  
Your love will never leave me cold;  
Its measure can never be told!

And so, in these moments,  
With sunlight above,  
My cup runneth over  
With love!

My cup runneth over  
With love!  
With love . . .

Jack's head nodded as he finished the poem and his tired body gave up the fight. Jack slept.

**The End**


End file.
